


Sudden Engagement

by RunaHikari



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Comedy, Complete, Love Comedy, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunaHikari/pseuds/RunaHikari
Summary: Ansatsu kyoushitsu's fanficDisclaimer: Yuusei MatsuiPairing: karma x nagisaAU,OOCKarma,a regular customer of Sun-E Cafe where Nagisa works. One day Karma ask for Nagisa's help to stop his grandfather sending omiai offer.





	1. Chapter 1

A red haired man walked to his favourite cafe on the town side. A two stories building with sign Sun-E Cafe come to his view. White walls decorated with small plants on the window and an european style shop sign hanged above the wooden door. With the trees and antique street lamp on the sidewalk,it gives out calm and cozy feeling.

Though it look inviting,not many people know this place. The location was one of the reason. Its a bit secluded,not many advertising. But that's what makes him like this place. A place where not many people came, a place where he won't be disturbed by his family or relatives.

The bell rang when he opened the door. Inside,several tables and chairs line up neatly. A lot of antiques and small plants decorating the shop.

"Huh? Why there is no one here?" He thought as no one come and greet him. He walked inside and hear voices come from a door with staff only sign on it.

"Na...Nakamura-san,what are you doing?"  
" What else do you think?" A girl's voice answered.  
" Don't you have anything else beside that?" Ask the first voice,uneasy.  
"Nope,for now I only have this. Since you started working today,like it or not you have to wear it" said the girl called Nakamura,sounds happy.  
"But that is..."  
"Wear it or I make you wear it"  
"Wa...wait...stop...no...!" A desperate cries can be heard as well as rustling sound.  
"What the hell are they doing in there?" Ask the red haired man to himself as he stand in front of the staff room's door.

Then suddenly the door opened and a blond haired girl come out.

"Oh! Karma, you are early today" greet the girl as if nothing happened.  
"I am bored" he said simply,then he added, "You seemed just having fun,mind to fill me in?"  
"Yeah,sure. Let me introduce you. This is Shiota Nagisa,started working today" said the long haired girl as she moved away a little to give him a view of her new waiter.

There in the staff room stand a blue haired girl tied her hair in twin pig tail,fidgeting in her new uniform. A classic black and white dress with white apron decorated with laces and a headdress on her head.

"Nagisa,this is Karma" said Nakamura as she gestured her hand to Karma.  
"He..hello" she bow and greet him. Karma didn't say anything and just give a nod as replay.

Karma stared at the new maid. Nagisa feeling uneasy with his stare as she kept pulling down her skirt trying to make it not too short. The skirt of her uniform are short,only about 5-10 cm above her knees.

"Cute,right?"ask Nakamura,grinning.  
Karma smiled," too bad he is not a girl"

Nagisa blushed hard of embarrassment as he was seen by stranger in a girl uniform.

"Aww...as expected you are not deceived huh" said Nakamura disappointedly.  
"It won't be a problem if you remove it though" he said teasingly,pointing at Nagisa's lower half.  
"I am not removing it! I am keeping it!" Cries Nagisa,horrified.

Both Karma and Nakamura just laugh at Nagisa's immediate response.

"By the way,Nakamura,why he is wearing maid uniform?" Ask Karma curiously when Nagisa went to get his order.  
"Ah,that...well, since none of the waiter uniform fit him and that's the only one I think would fit him"answer Nakamura.  
"Seriously? And here I thought you just play a prank on him"  
"Nah, if I prank on him I will let you to join me"said the long haired girl,grinning.  
"Hahaha" Karma laughed,"it seems I won't be bored from now" add him in his mind.

Meanwhile in the kitchen,Nagisa shivered," What's this? Suddenly I got a bad feeling" he said in his mind,not aware of the danger that he will face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ne Nagisa,why do you still wearing maid uniform?" Asked Isogai after two weeks working together with Nagisa.  
"It seems there still no waiter uniform in my size" answer Nagisa.  
"Eh? It's not because you like cross dressing?" He ask again.  
"Huh? Why do you think I like cross dressing?" Wondered Nagisa.  
"A few days ago I saw Nakamura brought new uniform in staff changing room. But since you still wear maid uniform, I thought you have that kind of hobby" explain Isogai.  
"Eh?" Nagisa went pale then a second later his face turned red of embarrassment.  
"Hmm? Nagisa why your face turned red? Do you have a fever? You can take a day off if you are feeling sick" said Nakamura as she come from her office.  
"Nakamura-san why you didn't tell me that the uniform had come?" Protest Nagisa with red cheeks.  
"Why should I? Maid uniform suits you more than waiter uniform" answer Nakamura simply.  
"Wha...I almost die of embarrassment this two weeks!!"  
"Why? If you didn't tell anyone,no one knows that you are not a girl"  
Nagisa sigh in defeat.

In the afternoon, Karma come and sit on his usual spot. When he see a certain blue head wearing normal waiter uniform instead maid uniform,he smiled and say " So you stopped cross dressing Nagisa-kun"

"Karma-kun,please don't say it as if I like cross dressing" reply Nagisa.  
"Ahaha....but seriously its funnier that way since a lot of people tried to wooing you" laugh Karma.  
"Its not funny as some of them tried to drag me on an alley"  
"What? Did they rape you? You should keep your virginity until marriage Nagisa-kun" ask Karma teasingly.  
"No! They not! And I am not a girl who have to keep their virginity"  
"Eh? Are you saying that you are used to sleep around,Nagisa-kun?" Tease Karma.  
"No! I never sleep around!" cried Nagisa,blushing.  
"Ah,so you still a virgin. But you should be careful since you seems easy to push down" advice Karma.  
"I can escape before that happen" reply Nagisa defensively, "Is it the usual?" He ask as taking out a pen and note to write down his orders.

Karma nodded and not long after that Nagisa come back with a glass of strawberry milk and place it in front of him. Karma slurp his favourite drink as he relaxed.

"Nagisa-kun,if you ever get dragged again don't hesitate to call me" said Karma as Nagisa walk away.  
Nagisa stopped and stare at him," I am sure I can use it as exercise"continue Karma mischievously.  
Nagisa sweat dropped," so you are using me as a bait"

Today's business is not too crowded but also not too quiet as several new regular customer come in since Nagisa started working here though most of them turned broken heart when they know his gender. As he keep questioned whenever the customer ask why not in his usual maid attire, Nakamura held her laugh desperately while Karma's trade mark mischievous smile kept plastered on his face.

Some of them didn't mind his gender as they keep hitting on him,make Nagisa flustered and start running out of idea to reject them. Though its only make Nakamura burst into laughter and ask Nagisa to try date one of them.

And it didn't help at all when Karma comment teasingly,"aren't you popular Nagisa-kun"  
"Well at least I am glad you two enjoy it"  
"Just tell me if you are ready to get rid it off, I can help you take care the appointment and cover the bill. I am sure your admirer will appreciate it" offer karma.  
"Thank you but no thanks Karma-kun. I prefer keep it" refuse Nagisa.  
"Too bad then...though you will make a cute girl as you are already"  
"Umm...thanks for your compliment..." said Nagisa blushed a little as he is not used get complimented directly.  
"If you were a girl I would have propose you right now" added Karma.

With that last comment Nagisa turned redder and speechless make him looks cuter than he already is.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you for your hard work. See you tomorrow" said Nagisa as his shift ended tonight.

He shivered a little as the cold night air touch his skin and pulled his coat closer to keep him warm. He glanced around only to see the quiet street with its few stores already closed. Its quite eerie since its not fully populated area. He started walking with street lamps along the way as his only source of light,passing several dark alleys.

Today he is a little more tired than usual since its get a little busier in the cafe. He yawned as he quickened his pace,want to quickly arrived at home and sleep on bed covered with warm blanket.

He turned right to an alley to cut way to the train station. Though an alley usually bit dangerous, Nagisa didn't mind as long as he can go home faster. Its not like he have anything valuable to take is what he is thinking.

He just like other people who work earning money to go by daily. Not particularly smart nor rich. Just your usual commoner. But sometimes he got into trouble. No,its not like he is a trouble maker like Karma. He don't understand himself but maybe its because his small built or weak looking. Just like a harmless small animal is what people would say.

He used get picked at school. Sometimes his pocket money got extorted by thugs or became their errand boy. But for some reason they never beat him.

As the blue haired twin tail keep walking, he hear faint footstep other than his behind him. This person,whoever he is walk as if he didn't want to be find out. Nagisa didn't feel his presence until just now. Suddenly his danger alarm in his mind went off. He started to walk faster but the man behind him also quicken his pace.

"This is bad. I have to get out of here quickly" he thought.

As the foot step got closer,he can feel the man's presence right behind him. The shadow silhouette fell on him. His eyes widen in fear. As he try to turn his back,he feel his back slammed on the wall with his hand pinned above his head.

The first thing Nagisa noticed is the man's uneven breath,sweaty hands and lustful eyes. Nagisa struggle to break free but the man in front of him is stronger.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Said Nagisa,his eyes staring the man's eyes.  
"Ahaha...that eyes....yes that eyes...I wonder if you can still make that eyes after this" say the man laughing maniacally.  
"I am not a girl. If you are looking for someone to rape then look for someone else" say Nagisa stay calm as not to give the man satisfaction with being scared.  
The man silenced and look at Nagisa then he laugh again," you mean you are a boy?! Ahaha nice try missy but you won't fool me. No matter how I look at you its as clear as day that you are a girl"

Nagisa stay quiet as he can't deny that he looks like a girl despite his gender and he already hit his maximum height by now.

"Now be a good girl and obey me" the man's said as he unbuttoned Nagisa's coat.

Nagisa never a good fighter nor he is a strong one. In situation like this he can only stay calm,observing the situation and think the way out of it.

"Its in the middle of the night and not much people pass this way. I can't force my way out and this man stronger than me. No matter what I say he wouldn't believe me. Should I wait until he see it for himself?"

Nagisa thinking of how to escape from this man as he didn't notice the man already stripped his own pants.

"Huh? I never see a girl this flat" comment the man as he saw Nagisa's bare chest.  
"I told you I am not a girl" said Nagisa calmly.  
"Undeveloped one huh"the man's comment make him a bit irritated.

While its true that as a boy he is a bit undeveloped,its annoying that he is mistaken as undeveloped girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Bam sound disrupting his thought. The man fall on the floor with blood dripping from his head. In front of them a red haired man with amber eyes shining under the moon light stand casually as if nothing happened.

"Yo Nagisa-kun" greet the newcomer.  
"Karma-kun?" Called Nagisa surprised.  
"In trouble like usual huh" comment him with mischievous smile plastered on his face.  
"Wh..who are you?" Asked the man.  
"Hero of justice passing by....just kidding...ahaha " answer Karma.  
"Now let see what kind of fun we can do" said Karma still smiling mischievously while cracking his knuckles.  
The man's face colour drained immediately,"no please wait ....I swear I won't do it again"

Not long a painful groans come out from the alley where they are.

"Karma-kun,shouldn't we hand him to police? Though they may questioned why this man looks like this"said Nagisa.

The man who tried to rape Nagisa now tied on the floor with his cock still dangling and pants stuck on his both feet and shirtless. His face become hard to identify as he was beaten up by Karma mercilessly plus numerous torture he gave him.

"No,just let him be. It will be better if he suffer a little more. I am sure police will find him by tomorrow morning" said Karma.

He glanced at Nagisa and say,"than worrying about him why don't you fix your clothes and we get out of here".  
"Huh? Ah! Right" Nagisa just realised he didn't fix his clothes yet as he was too dumbfounded watching Karma torturing people.

"By the way,why are you here,Karma-kun?" Ask Nagisa as he finished fixing his clothes.  
"Why? Am I not allowed to be here? Oh,don't tell me I disrupt your fun just then?" Ask Karma jokingly as he started walking out,Nagisa followed him.  
"That's not it! Thanks to you I am saved but its just weird that you are around here at this hour" replied Nagisa.  
Karma look at Nagisa beside him then answer,"I was bored so I followed you"  
Nagisa stopped his track,"Followed? Are you stalking me?"  
"Yes,coz you seemed attracting bad people like that as if honey attracting bees. And my guess was right" Karma grinned mischievously.  
"Ah...just typical of Karma-kun. Now that you fulfilled your objective for today,what will you do?" Say Nagisa,walking beside Karma again.  
"Walk you home obviously" answer Karma casually.  
"I can go home by myself"  
"Say the one who almost got raped" Karma smirk.  
"Ugh...." Nagisa can't deny it.

Nagisa's house only a station away from Sun-E cafe. Just walking a little they arrived at Nagisa's house.

"Karma-kun,thank you" said Nagisa.  
"Then you need to pay me back" said Karma  
"Sure,if its within my power"said Nagisa.

Just when Karma started to walked away, the door suddenly opened. A middle aged women who looks like Nagisa come out.

"Nagisa,why are you late? Don't make me worried" said the woman,worried.  
"I am sorry,mom. I get into a little trouble" apologized Nagisa.  
"Nagisa,who is this man?" Asked Nagisa's mother,noticing the man in front of their house.  
"He is Karma-kun. He is the one who saved me" answer Nagisa.  
"Why don't you invite him inside?" Asked Nagisa's mom.  
"But mom,its already this late and I am sure Karma-kun..." Nagisa didn't finished as he got cut by his mother.  
"Nonsense! After he saved you then you need to show hospitality! Karma-kun is it? Do you mind to come inside for tea?" Said Nagisa's mother.  
".....sure" said Karma smiling.

Inside they settled down at dining room since Nagisa's mother insist to have dinner together. Nagisa sit in front of his mother while Karma sit beside him.

" So how long you know each other?" Ask Nagisa's mother.  
"Not long. Since Nagisa-kun started working at the cafe" answer Karma  
"How did you met?" Nagisa's mother ask again  
"Mom,just let Karma-kun eat first" interrupt Nagisa.  
"I am not asking you! I am asking him" said Nagisa's mother sternly.  
Nagisa lowered his head, glancing at Karma.  
"We met right after Nagisa tried his uniform. The owner and I have known each other for quite a long time and I am one of their regular customer" explain Karma.  
"What do you think of Nagisa?"  
Nagisa choked on his food.  
"Hmm....cute?" Say Karma more like asking to himself.  
Just before she throw another question,Nagisa stopped her.  
"Mom,just let him eat peacefully. At this rate it will be too late when he come home and still have work tomorrow morning" reason Nagisa  
"...you are right. Forgive me if I am asking too much" she apologized,Nagisa sigh in relief.

They finished dinner in a quite awkward silence. After that Karma say his thanks for the food to Nagisa's mother and bid her good bye. Nagisa followed him to the front door.

"Sorry,Karma-kun, my mother ended up holding you too long" apologized Nagisa.  
"Its fine. Just don't forget to pay the debt" Karma back yo his teasing  
"Ugh....I hope it won't be doubled by the time I pay it" joke Nagisa back.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning sunlight went through big windows on the mansion. Its filled with necessary furniture for living and decorated with weird things the owner bought as souvenir from all places.

In one of the room, a certain red head just come out from bathroom. Covering his lower half with towel while speaking on the phone which had been ringing since he was inside the bath.

"Karma,until when you intend to keep rejecting the omiai? I have been picked the best ones for your omiai partner. I have been sending it to you ages ago. Do you even look at it?" Say the other line sounded angry.  
"I am busy" replay Karma short.  
"Busy you say? Don't you think I don't know that you have always found some times to skip!" Say the other line angrily.  
"Ah... I am found out. But I did my work properly so you don't need to worry, jiijii" reply Karma casually  
"You, I don't remember I raised you that way"  
"Geez jiijii, have you become senile? Of course you are not since you didn't raised me"  
"....I don't remember taught my son to raised you that way" the gramps rephrased it.  
"Jiijii do you forget that my parents almost always leave me alone in this house?"  
Karma's grandfather went silent "....."  
"....Jiijii if you stay silent like that,I am gonna hang up the phone" and with that Karma hang up the phone.

While on the other side, Karma's grandfather at lost what to do with his grandson. While he is a gifted and smart boy, he also a trouble maker. Most of the workers in the house had a taste of his pranks.

The old man put the phone back and sighed. He wondered why his grandson didn't even bother to look at omiai partner's photos he sent.

"Tanaka, do you think it is possible that Karma have a girlfriend?" he ask his butler who stand behind him  
"Considering young master Karma's personality,it may be hard but since he got the looks and brain,its not impossible that he met a girl who can stand his characters" answer Tanaka  
"If he got a girlfriend,I want to see her myself" say the old man, "Tanaka,send some detectives to follow him around"

Today Nakamura brought a new maid dress and she ask Karma to help her trick Nagisa to wear it. Since morning at work, Karma has been thinking of ways to trick Nagisa. He has been putting on his mischievous smile all day which make all his employee's and business partner scared. While he is known for his capability at work, he also infamous of his pranks. A hobby he didn't let go since childhood.

Finally its lunch break, Karma immediately go to Sun-E cafe. When he come in,he didn't see Nakamura and Nagisa.

"Where is Nakamura?" Ask Karma to Isogai who greet him when he came in.  
"Inside the changing room with Nagisa. She said to ask to come there if you come" said Isogai relaying his boss' message.

When he come in the said room, Nakamura already cornered Nagisa with the dress on her hand.

"Aah...you still not wearing it yet? Its not good Nagisa-kun. If you didn't hurry we won't make it to pass the flyers on the street" said Karma.  
"If its only passing flyers, I can wear my uniform. It doesn't have that dress" said Nagisa pointing the dress in Nakamura's hand.  
"That won't do. Its business after all. We need to leave impression or impact so people will get interested" convince Nakamura.  
"Why not ask the girls to do it? It doesn't have to be me" said Nagisa.  
"We are but since you know we are lacking personnel here since this shop not many people know aside those who know us personally" said Nakamura  
"Its not like you will wear it every day. Just think Nagisa,if this shop get more customer then it will get more income, more income means a raise in salary. If you compare it, wearing that dress is nothing compared to your salary,right?" Said Karma.

Nagisa seemed hesitant for a while.  
"Come on Nagisa, you can choose wear it yourself or Karma holding you while I strip you off" Nakamura start to grow impatient.  
"Fine fine I will do it" he said finally.

After that Nagisa come out in pink maid dress. The skirt is shorter that the one he wore before. The skirt only covered half of his thigh. He also wear a pair of white socks which go up a little bit over his knee with a pair of pink mary jane shoes. Not forget maid headdress on his head.

"Hyuu if you are a girl I would have ask you to be my girlfriend,Nagisa" whistled Maehara who also work as waiter.  
"If I am a girl, I don't want to date a womaniser like you" remark Nagisa.  
Maehara just laughing,"aww too bad then".  
"Now now get back to work. Nagisa go pass this flyers on the place I said earlier. Karma will come with you" said Nakamura.  
"Huh? Why?" Ask Nagisa.  
"A natural thugs & bully magnet like you need a bodyguard besides Karma will get his share of fun,right?" Said Nakamura while Karma only smiling like usual.

Nagisa walk with difficulties since he is not used with the shoes. It is 5 cm heels feels like a bangle to him as he almost fall down several times.

When he pass the flyers,some people ask which shop he come from,mistaking him from some shop which selling adult fun service. The other hit on him,asking his cellphone number and when he got off. While some bad children tried to flip his skirt.

Karma only watch him work from distance and since Nagisa can handle the usual harassment,he didn't need to save him. Just when he think he can relax and enjoy the entertainment in front of him,trouble comes.

A man keep pestering on Nagisa,pulling his hand,forcing him to come with him. Finally its his turn. Karma come to them and kick the man,surprising both of them.

"Sorry ossan, this one off limit. Don't even think to lay your hands on this one or I will make your life miserable" said Karma with menacing smile.

Then the man run off leaving both of them.

"It seems you are done here" said Karma seeing Nagisa's empty hand.  
"Un" Nagisa nodded.  
"Then let's go back" He said,walking back to the cafe. Nagisa run a little following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note :  
> \- omiai is match making marriage. More info ask google-sensei  
> \- jiijii = gramps


	6. Chapter 6

Today Karma summoned by his grandfather. He himself didn't know why. The best he can guess is about omiai or he skipping work or pranks.

"Young master Karma, master is waiting in his library" said Tanaka,his grandfather's most trusted butler.

When Karma come in his grandfather already sit on his study chair with glasses on.

"Sit there" order him

"Karma,why you didn't tell me that you have a girlfriend?" Said the old man starting the conversation.  
"Huh?" Karma don't know what he is talking about.  
"Don't pretend you don't know what I mean. You have been refusing to look at omiai photos I sent so I figured that maybe you already have a dear one. I sent a detective to watch you and he sent me photos of you with a cute girl" said his grandpa  
"Huh? Girl? Wait,jiijii what do you mean?" Ask Karma confused.  
"Still pretending I see. This is the girl whose seen with you a few days ago" the grandfather took out photos from envelope and place it in front of Karma.

Karma look at it. Its photos where he watch over and help Nagisa who wore maid dress. Even when he took him home hang out together are there too. Though the only difference is Nagisa wear his normal clothes.

"Umm...jiijii I don't see any girl here" said Karma.  
"You still trying to deny it? Even tough you are this intimate?" Said his grandfather as he took out new batch of photos.

This time its photos of Karma circled his hand on Nagisa's neck. The other is where he catch Nagisa who almost fell down. Then it dawned to him. The one in the photos always Nagisa and him. So his grandfather must be mistake him as girl since there are photos of him wearing girl clothes.

"If I have a girlfriend,what will you do?" Ask Karma  
"Bring her here,I want to meet her myself" said his grandfather.  
"What about the omiai?" Ask Karma again  
"Depends on whether I like her or not I might as well cancel it. I won't sending you omiai photos again" said his grandfather again.  
"Is it alright if I bring her next week? I don't want to scare her by asking her to meet my family this fast. We haven't been dating for that long" Ask Karma  
"Fine,just call me when she is ready" said his grandfather finally.

All the way home,Karma has been grinning. He intended to make full use of this chance. Now he have to think of how to make Nagisa agree to meet his grandfather and deceiving him.

He took out his phone and called Nagisa.  
"Nagisa,do you have time after this?"  
"Yeah,my shift ended after this. Why?" "Wanna meet after this? Remember your debt? I have a way for you to pay" said Karma  
"Umm...if you mean being a bait for thugs then my answer is no Karma-kun" said Nagisa  
"No,of course not. You will really saved me if you help me this time" said Karma  
"....okay,where is it" right after Nagisa's reply, Karma grinned from ear to ear. This will be fun is what he is thinking.


	7. Chapter 7

A pair of red and blue head sit in front of each other in a family restaurant not far from where Nagisa work.

"Umm...did I mishear it?"ask Nagisa not sure.  
"No, I just ask for your help and you hear it clearly" said Karma  
"But why me? You can ask Nakamura-san or other girls to help you" wonder Nagisa  
"Jiijii saw us often together in those photos so he thought we are going out, mistook you as girl since you wore that maid outfit. Nakamura or other girls won't do" explain Karma  
"But you can just tell him that I am boy and you don't want to get married yet so he didn't need to sent omiai proposals"said Nagisa.  
"Jiijii is too stubborn. Even if I say no he will kept sending those photos" said Karma  
"Aren't you just want to pranks him?" Nagisa look at him in the eye as if trying to look for the truth  
"No" Karma answer short  
"When he stopped sending omiai photos you will tell him the truth right?"ask Nagisa  
"If he will then I will" said Karma  
".....fine,I will help you"  
"Good,now let's go. Nakamura will help us choose your needs" said Karma dragging Nagisa out to his car

Its been a tiring day. Karma and Nakamura drag Nagisa to some shops he don't even keep track how many it is. Ask him to tried on numerous clothes,shoes,slippers. Trying numerous hairstyles for some occassion and for make up they didn't do much since they don't think he need to be polished.

"Nagisa,what's with all these clothes and shoes?" Ask his mother when Nagisa come home  
"Umm...these...." Nagisa don't know how to explain to her  
"I am sorry,Shiota-san. I bought them all for Nagisa"said Karma  
"Huh? But why would you?" She ask again

Karma's left hand held Nagisa's waist and bring his body closer to him.

"I am dating Nagisa right now and all these clothes and shoes are as preparation in case my family want to meet him" explain Karma to Nagisa's surprise as he didn't tell him that he would just tell his mother like that.

"Oh my. Since when is it? Nagisa why you didn't tell me?" Ask Nagisa's mother  
"Umm...sorry,mom. I didn't mean to..."  
"Maybe he is too shy to tell you,Shiota-san" said Karma  
"Is it true Nagisa?" She ask her son.  
Nagisa look down nodding his head and blush a little.  
"Then we should celebrate it! Karma-kun I would like you to join us for dinner. Is it alright?" Ask Nagisa's mother cheerfully  
"Sure" answer Karma

Dinner went by peacefully. Hiromi, Nagisa's mother cleaning up the table while she ordered Nagisa to taka a bath. Karma is looking through Nagisa's photos album by Hiromi's suggestion as to make him not bored.

A few minutes later Nagisa came out from bathroom. Wearing pajamas with towel on his shoulders, his hair down and still dripping wet,cheeks flushed. He surprised when found Karma sitting on living room looking at his photos and snapping some on his phone.

"What are you doing,Karma-kun?" Ask Nagisa rushing to him trying to snatch the album.

Karma immediately stand up,take the album and raise his hand higher so Nagisa can't take it.

"Karma-kun,give it back!"said Nagisa,trying to reach it.  
"No way..."say Karma teasingly.  
"Why are you looking at it?"ask Nagisa,still trying to reach the album.  
"Your mother give permission. Little Nagisa is so cute that I can't help but snap some for myself" tease Karma,having fun that Nagisa kept jumping to get his album back.  
Nagisa blushed,"give it to me! And delete the one in your phone!"  
"Absolutely no way....these are going to be my personal collection" said Karma running away from Nagisa  
"Karma-kun!" Nagisa chased him

Suddenly Karma stopped and Nagisa bumped him in result. When Nagisa look up Karma immediately take a photo. After all its rare to see Nagisa with his hair down.

"Got a rare shot!" Tease Karma again  
"Karma-kun,delete it!" Said Nagisa,this time trying to snatch Karma's phone. His face get redder than before.

"Karma-kun,if you want I can make copies for you" said Hiromi, come out from kitchen  
"Mom!" Whine Nagisa  
"Really? Then can you send it to this address?" Said Karma giving Hiromi his home address.  
"Mom,you don't need to send him copies" whine Nagisa, still blushing  
"If he want it that bad why not? Its better to give him the copies" reason Hiromi

Nagisa finally give up about his photos since his own mother allied herself with Karma. They even exchange some of their collection.

"What are you going to do with my photos,Karma-kun?" Ask Nagisa on the front door  
"Secret"said Karma smiling mischievously

Karma touch Nagisa's cheeks and leaned in closer.

"Ka Karma-kun, what are you..."  
"Stay still your mom is watching" then Karma kiss Nagisa's cheeks. "Good night,Nagisa-kun" he whisper near Nagisa's ear.

Nagisa froze on the spot for a moment then blushed hard. Karma a bit taken by his reaction tough he found it cute.

"...uh...um...good night" Nagisa finally say in small voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Karma is looking through his photo collection of Nagisa in his office when suddenly his grandfather barged in.

"Jiijii, don't scare me like that" protest Karma  
"What? Its not like you are busy right now" said the old man sarcastically.

Karma cleaning up the photos on his desk when his grandfather stopped him.

"Hold on! What are those? I want to see" he said.

Karma put them back on his desk. His grandfather look at it then look at Karma.

"Such a cute girl who can stand your personality is rare. If you like her so much then don't let her go" advice him.  
"Jiijii are you saying that I have horrible personality?" Ask Karma  
"Isn't that a fact?" He ask back.

"So,when you will bring her over?" He ask again  
"How about the day after?" Ask Karma  
"Why can't it be tomorrow?" Bargained his grandfather  
"Do you want to freak her out? Its the day after! Take it or leave it!" Said Karma

The day after, Karma picked Nagisa from his house. He already wearing one of the dress Karma bought for him. Inside the car,while driving Karma brief him.

"Don't make jiijii found out that you are boy! Be careful around him. Though he is that old his sense is as sharp as ever". Nagisa nodded.

"And let's drop suffix" said Karma  
"Eh? But isn't it weird suddenly changing how we call each other?" Said Nagisa sounded reluctant  
"We don't want to get found out right on the spot right, Nagisa" said Karma  
"Un, Karma" said Nagisa

When they arrive,to their surprise Karma's grandfather already waiting in front of the door.

"Uwaah how impatient can he be" comment Karma. 

They get out of the car,walking to the old man who has been tapping his foot impatiently. When he see Karma and Nagisa, he look at Nagisa from top to toe.

"So,this is your girlfriend?" He ask  
"Nice to meet you, I am Shiota Nagisa" Nagisa introduce himself, bowing politely  
"Akabane Ichirou,Karma's grandfather"

They are having dinner, with his grandfather occasionally throwing question to Nagisa. He questioned about his age, occupation, how he met Karma,etc.

"So tell me when is your first kiss?" Ask Ichirou  
Nagisa blushed,"...we never kissed..."  
"What? For real? And here I thought at least you have gone more than that" ask Ichirou not believe that his grandson still didn't make any progress.  
"What kind of person do you think I am, jiijii? Besides she turned as red as tomatoes when I kiss her cheeks" said Karma  
"Ohoo...so she is the kind who make you want to tease her more?" Said Ichirou knowing his grandson's antique  
"Hands off jiijii! This one is mine. If you want someone to tease then look for one yourself" said Karma, pulling Nagisa to his chest  
"Karma, I think you should have let her go" said Ichirou  
"Why should I?" Ask Karma  
"Just look at her and you will understand. She hasn't been saying anything a while ago" explain Ichirou  
"Ah!" Karma look at Nagisa who turned red and speechless, and let him go.

After dinner, Ichirou left Karma and Nagisa in living room. He excuse himself with a phone call. After he left, Nagisa sigh heavily. His cheeks still a little flushed from dinner's conversation.

"Are you alright?" Ask Karma sit on a couch beside him.  
"Un....just...as expected of your grandpa. You are really alike" comment Nagisa  
"What do you mean,Nagisa?" Ask Karma, strangled Nagisa's neck with his arm playfully.  
"Nothing in particular" said Nagisa  
"I wonder about that" Karma started tickling Nagisa  
"Ahaha stop it,Karma. Its ticklish" laugh Nagisa

Nagisa tried to get away from him but Karma keep tickling him. Nagisa ended up fall on his back on the couch with Karma on top. Their gaze locked.

As his blue orbs staring at Karma's amber eyes, he can't move as if a spell has been casted on him.

Ba-thump. Nagisa's heart skip a beat as he feel Karma's gaze fell on his lips. Karma don't know why but right now he feel Nagisa's lips very tempting. Karma leaned in closer. Their gaze still locked, hearts beating faster. They can feel each other's breath as the distance closed. Then their lips brushed. They kissed for a good minutes. Still not satisfied,Karma licked Nagisa's lips. Surprised with the sudden attack, Nagisa open his mouth. Before he can say anything,Karma's tongue entered.

"!!!...mmnh" Nagisa moaned as Karma exploring his mouth, licking everywhere as if devouring him.

Nagisa didn't resist nor thinking anymore as his head went blank, lost with the kiss. All he can hear is his own heart beats and moan escaping from his lips.

When they finally break free,gasping for air. Karma didn't move away. He staring at Nagisa beneath him. Nagisa still at lost, breathing heavily with flushed cheeks. What a wonderful sight is what Karma's think as he carve it to his memory.

Suddenly the door flung opened startling both of them. Nagisa automatically get up, forget that Karma still on top of him. They ended up bumped their forehead.

"!!"  
"Nagisa, next time warn me first if you want to get up" said Karma massaging his forehead.  
"Sorry" said Nagisa  
"Did I disturb you?" Ask Ichirou  
"No/yes" say Karma and Nagisa at the same time. Then they look at each other.  
"Do I need to leave you two alone?"he ask again  
"No/yes" both of them say again 

Night has come and its Nagisa's curfew. Karma drive Nagisa home after they bid goodbye to Ichirou. They go home in awkward silence. Nagisa keep looking out the window. While Karma keep his gaze on the street though sometimes he stole a glance at Nagisa. He noticed a trace of pink shades on Nagisa's cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

Today is holiday and Sun-E cafe a little bit busier than usual. Karma slurping his strawberry milk in the cafe like usual. While watching A certain blue head serving customer.

After that night, at first glance Nagisa seemed to treat him like nothing is happened but the truth is he never once look at him straight in the eye. Though Karma is curious, they still have to keep the act. He know that his grandfather still keep an eye on them. That old man is not easy to fool. Just from meeting Nagisa once and saw them kissing won't make him believe that they really going out.

Even now Karma can see the detective his grandfather sent around, watching his every movement. And they haven't done anything like a couple since then. 

Suddenly,Karma got an idea. Then he grabbed Nagisa's hand when he passed his table.

"Nagisa, let's go on a date this sunday" invite Karma  
"Huh?" Nagisa respond dumbfoundedly while all the female customer who heard them squealing.

All the customer here know that Karma loves to tease Nagisa. Its one of the reason they become regular customer here.

"But..." Nagisa try to reject him.  
"Go on a date with me or I will kiss you right here! I know every inch inside of your mouth and which side to make you moan with pleasure" threat Karma, smiling mischievously.  
Nagisa blushed,"wha..." while all female customer squealing happily.  
"Uh....fine!" Said Nagisa then he hurriedly walking away as soon as Karma let go his hand while blushing madly.

On sunday, Karma already waiting in front of the amusement park's gate in his casual clothes. Then he saw Nagisa half running to him.

"Sorry, I am late" he said catching his breath.

Karma stare at him from head to toe. Nagisa's hair tied in usual twin tail with red ribbon. He wear black top and red pleated skirt, black choker on his neck.

"Did you wait long?" Ask Nagisa  
"No, but you sure take your time" said Karma  
"Sorry, Nakamura-san suddenly barged in my house. My mother and she had been choosing clothes for hours" explain Nagisa  
"Well, its worth waiting after all they are doing good job. It suits you" comment Karma  
"Um...thanks" said Nagisa blush a little

Then they went in. Today Karma planned to scare Nagisa with the rides since he never see him scared. And this will be a good chance to fool the detective his grandfather sent. Karma grinned at the thought.

Since its sunday, the amusement park is quite crowded. There are couple everywhere, holding hands. Karma look at Nagisa and hold his hand.

"Its troublesome if we got separated since you are too small" reason Karma  
"I am not a kid" protest Nagisa  
"You are not but you are small. Just look at this hand. My hands way much bigger than yours" said Karma, lift their holding hands up.  
"You are the one whose too tall! With our height difference its tiring to look at you whenever we talk while standing like this" complain Nagisa  
"But if I bent like this its make me want to kiss you" said Karma, bent his body a little.  
"Huh? What kind of logic is that?" Said Nagisa, blushed  
"Its not logic" said Karma,pulling Nagisa to him and kiss him.  
"Its desire" he added. Nagisa blushed again. Karma smiled,satisfied with his reaction.

After that, Karma drag him to all kinds of adrenaline challenged rides. To his surprise, Nagisa didn't scared at all. Never once he screaming of fear. He looks having fun.

"Karma,where are we going next?" Ask Nagisa  
"Hmm....how about there?" Said Karma pointing at haunted house.

Usually normal couple in haunted house would be all lovey dovey. Whether the girl really scared or pretend to be scared and clung to her boyfriend. The boy would be trying to impress the girl with saying "don't worry I am here" or "I will protect you". But Karma and Nagisa are no normal couple. First they are only pretending dating. Second they both male. Third Nagisa not scared at all, at best he only get surprised. Fourth Karma try to scared him.

"You are not scared at all. Its not fun" said Karma after they get out.  
"Ahaha...Karma, today you seemed always trying to scare me. Why?"ask Nagisa out of curiousity.  
"I want something new to blackmail you"answer Karma smiling mischievously.  
"Sorry for asking then" regret Nagisa

They take a rest on the rest area. Nagisa sit down waiting for Karma while the other bought their drinks. Nagisa look at people passing by, chatting and laughing happily. The sight make him smile too. Its been a long time since he last come to amusement park. Back then when his parents still live together, they often took him here. Nagisa smiled sadly at the memories.

Nagisa yelp when he felt something cold touch his cheek. When he look at his side, Karma standing there his hand holding two cup of iced tea.

"Gotcha" he said smiling,handing Nagisa his share.  
"Thanks" said Nagisa, taking his cup.  
"Nagisa, want to try that?" Ask Karma pointing at a couple who drinks from one cup and a straw, something people call couple drinks.  
"!!..wh...why?" Ask Nagisa after almost choked his drink.  
"To show something like a couple do of course"said Karma  
"Ah! How about that?" He said again pointing at a couple on a bench licking a cone ice cream and end up making out.  
Nagisa blushed,"No way!"  
"But I already bought the ice cream. If it melts it will be a waste, isn't it" said Karma, an ice cream in his hand.  
"Then you can eat it yourself" said Nagisa  
"Sure, but aren't we supposed to be couple? You are supposed to help me, right?" Reason Karma  
"But...there are people...."said Nagisa in tiny voice  
"Hmm? Are you saying we can do it when there are no people around? If that's the case then my place will be better since no one will bother us and I can enjoying you for as long as I want" said Karma smiling devilishly  
"Fine, I will do it" said Nagisa with red cheeks.

Karma held the ice cream and motioned Nagisa to come closer. Nagisa placed his hands on the table and leaned closer, sticking out his tongue as he lick the ice cream. They kept licking the ice cream until they touch each other's tongue and locked in a kiss. They battled for dominance which end up Nagisa moaned in defeat. They broke the kiss with saliva connecting them. Then Nagisa slumped down on his chair with hand on his lips and face as red as Karma's hair. While satisfied grin plastered on Karma's face.


	10. Chapter 10

Lately Karma has been pulling Nagisa for a kiss in the cafe,in front of other customers and workers. Nagisa kept telling him to stop but he didn't listen. He even comply with the demand of some female customer who ask them to make out once more. And because of their display, the rate of female customer coming to Sun-E cafe increased.

"Karma,aren't you going too much with Nagisa lately?" Ask Nakamura when Karma pay a visit in her office.  
"Isn't it fine since you got more customer" said Karma  
"Well, thank you I guess but I have been wondering you seem okay with kissing Nagisa. I thought you are straight" said Nakamura  
"Don't know"shrug Karma  
Nakamura raised one eyebrow.  
"Lately I kind of craving for his lips. Its not as bad as first I thought" said Karma.  
"Karma, do you fall in love with Nagisa?" Ask Nakamura  
Karma stare at her then he laugh,"What? Me? Fall in love with him? There's no way. We are only pretending. When that jiijii keep his end of bargain then this will be the end"  
"But from the way you act around him, I thought..." Nakamura got cut off by a knock on the door.  
"Come in" after she said that, Nagisa come to their view much to Nakamura's shock.

"Na Nagisa what's the matter?" She ask while observing him, wondering if he heard their conversation.  
"Nakamura-san, I need you to check the supplies that just come in" said Nagisa smiling like usual.  
"Ah, alright. You can go ahead. I will come later" said Nakamura relieved that Nagisa didn't seem to hear them.

After Nagisa left, Nakamura sighed in relieved. 

"Karma,don't tell Nagisa about our conversation just now. And be careful of what you say around him" warn Nakamura  
"...alright" said Karma. Then Nakamura leave him alone.

Unknown to them Nagisa accidentally heard their conversation. His heart feels like being stabbed with a knife when he heard Karma's statement. He himself don't understand why his heart hurt. So he put on his usual smiling face as if he didn't heard anything.

Its been a month since Karma and Nagisa pretend dating. Finally Ichirou, Karma's grandfather completely stopped sending omiai photos and even give the green light for them to continue their relationship to marriage stage.

"You two quickly get married and give me great grandchild" said Ichirou to Karma and Nagisa.

Right now they are having dinner in a 5 star japanese restaurant.

"Jiijii what's the rush. We are still young" said Karma  
"I am afraid this lady over here will get sick of you if we wait too long" said Ichirou  
"What do you mean by that jiijii?" Ask Karma  
"Its mean that your personality is that bad,Karma. If not, I wouldn't have this worried" said Ichirou huffing  
Nagisa giggled," It just mean that your grandfather love you so much that he got worried of you, Karma"  
"See! Even Nagisa understand!" Said Ichirou

The dinner went by in a good atmosphere. Then when Karma went to the valet, Ichirou talked to Nagisa for one last time.

"Nagisa, if that grandson of mine dare to make you sad don't hesitate to tell me. I will give him a good smack on his smartass head"  
"Thank you" said Nagisa smiling

Then Ichirou's car come to pick him and Nagisa bow at him.

After the car gone from his eyesight, his smile also gone. He felt guilty for deceiving Ichirou. He is a good person. Nagisa wonder when the old man knows, will he get forgiven.

Along the way to his home, Nagisa kept quiet. Now that they don't need to act like a couple. Their relationship reverted back to when before all of thus happened...or so is what Nagisa thought. For some reason he can't get rid off Karma's words that time from his head. Every time he remember, his chest tightened and he feel like to cry.

Its a fact that they are only pretending. More over they are both male. All those dates and kisses are only act....as he thought that his chest tightened again.


	11. Chapter 11

Today Karma has been in a good mood. Too good that all his workers thought that he found a new spice or torturing tools. The reason he has been in a good mood is since his grandfather won't bugging him again, he can do whatever he wants, enjoying his life to the fullest.

Karma go to Sun-E cafe for lunch as usual. He look around but didn't find his favourite blue haired waiter. Then he found him, Nagisa just come out from kitchen with some plates and glass of juices and walk to a table where the customer who ordered it sat down.

Nagisa noticed him and go to take his order.

"Is it the usual?" He ask, taking notes.  
Karma nodded. Then when Nagisa come back and placed his order on the table, Karma pulled him and Nagisa end up sitting on Karma's lap. Their gazed locked, then Nagisa tried to stand up but Karma holding him tightly.

"Karma, let me go! I don't have time to play around with you" said Nagisa still struggling.  
"What? No welcome kiss for me?" Said Karma teasingly. Usually Nagisa will blush make Karma teasing him more and they end up kissing.  
"No" Nagisa answer short  
"Why not? Its not like you are not used by now" said Karma, his hand lift Nagisa's chin pulling him closer for a kiss.

But what happened next, Karma didn't expect it. His face was smacked with a tray.

"Nagisa...why did you..." said Karma, a hand on his face  
"Did you forget that we don't need to act anymore?" Ask Nagisa expressionlessly  
"No, I don't" said Karma  
"Then don't kiss me or even trying to kiss me. I am not your pretend girlfriend anymore" said Nagisa, walk away.

After that its getting harder to tease Nagisa. Though Karma noticed a thin pink shades on Nagisa's cheeks on one of his attempts, he didn't give a chance for Karma to have his fun. Karma feels something wrong is going on but he can't figure it out.

Tonight when Nagisa go home from his night shift, Karma followed him.

"Stop following me, Karma" said Nagisa looking back at Karma  
"I am not following you. As you said we are not pretending lovers so you don't have any rights to forbid me" said Karma, still walking behind Nagisa.

Nagisa pouted and walk faster, Karma also walk faster. Karma always do whatever he wants to him and its always make his hearts racing. Nagisa himself don't understand why.

Karma got irritated with the way Nagisa act. He couldn't take it anymore and grab Nagisa's shoulder and slammed it on the wall,surprising Nagisa.

"!! Karma, what are you..." before he finished, Karma captured his lips, savouring the taste.

Its been two weeks since he last kiss him. He can't forget the taste of Nagisa's lips.

"....mmnhh...Karma...stop..." Nagisa called his name, his hands still struggling to break free but Karma grip him stronger.

Karma's tongue forced entry and exploring every inch inside Nagisa's mouth. Nagisa gasped and moaned under Karma's attack. Karma is too absorbed that he didn't notice tears on the corner of Nagisa's eyes.

When Karma finally let him go. Nagisa slumped down on the floor. Both of them panted heavily catching their breath.

"Why are you kissing me, Karma?" Ask Nagisa while holding the wall as support to stand up.  
"No reason. I want to kiss you so I kiss you" Karma said  
"That's it?"  
"That's it. You make it sound like such a big deal now but its not like we never kissed before. You even enjoyed it every time I kissed you" said Karma still irritated

Then suddenly Karma's left cheek feel stung. His eyes widened, in front of him, Nagisa's right hand still in the air. When he saw Nagisa's face its not angry face but a sad one. The tears that has been threatening on the corner of those pair of blue orbs, fall down on his smooth white cheeks. Karma doesn't understand the reason behind that sad look and tears.

When Karma about to say something, Nagisa run away leaving Karma alone.

Nagisa quickly run home. He didn't even bother saying "I am home" to his mother. He immediately run upstairs to his room, locked the door. He cried silently on his bed until he fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

When Nagisa go to work as usual, everyone surprised to see his swollen eyes. Even if they ask, he would brush them off by saying "I am fine" or "its alright" while smiling.

"Nagisa" called Nakamura, motioning him to come in to her office.  
Nagisa left whatever he was doing and come with her. After Nagisa come in, he closed the door.

"Nagisa, did something happened?" Nakamura ask, her hands leaned on the desk behind her.  
"No" Nagisa shake his head  
"Is it Karma?" She ask again, Nagisa flinched when he heard that name.  
"Did you heard us that time?" Ask Nakamura  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to" said Nagisa

Nakamura placed her right hand on her forehead and sigh heavily, "sorry about that, Nagisa. As you know Karma always do as he pleases but he didn't mean harm"

"I know" said Nagisa  
"If you don't mind, may I know the reason why you cried? Its hard to ignore your swollen eyes" said Nakamura.  
Nagisa seemed hesitant,"don't worry. I won't tell Karma" add Nakamura.

After Nagisa told Nakamura everything...

"Nagisa, its called love" said Nakamura, both hands on his shoulders  
"Eh? Bu..but we are both males" stutter Nagisa blushing  
"You can't stop thinking about him, right? Your hearts raced whenever he is around. Every little things he do for you make you happy, right?" Ask Nakamura. Nagisa nod, still blushing.  
"Then, its love!" Said Nakamura without a doubt.  
"But he said..."  
"The important things right now your feelings and what will you do with it. It doesn't matter what other people say or think. You are the one who need to decide it" said Nakamura.  
"....." Nagisa fell silence.  
"If you need to, you can take day off as long as you want" said Nakamura

Today, Nakamura ask Nagisa to take a day off. We don't want our customer to look at our mascot's messy face is Nakamura's reason. Nagisa smile a little at the thought. He really glad that he work at that cafe. They all care about each others well being.

Nagisa walk to a nearby park. He didn't want to go home yet. He sit at one of the swings. Now that he knows the feeling he harboured for the red head, should he confess? Or is it better if they stay like that? Just like a friend...

When Nagisa still lost in his thought, suddenly a hand grabbed him. The man covered his mouth with handkerchief. Nagisa accidentally smelled it when he struggled and fainted, losing consciousness. The man then carrying him to a black foreign car.

Meanwhile, Karma get haunted by Nagisa's crying face. No matter how many times he tease him, Nagisa never cried nor he got angry. It was the first time he saw Nagisa like that.

"Is it my fault?" Thought Karma as guilt creeping in his heart.

Karma stepped in the cafe. He look around but didn't see the blue head.

"That's weird. Today Nagisa's shift supposed to be from morning until afternoon" Karma thought, he can't spot the blue head at all.

Then Nakamura come out and saw him.

"If you are looking for Nagisa, he take a day off" said Nakamura  
"Is he sick?" Ask Karma  
"No, but he is hurt" said Nakamura,"This morning he came with swollen eyes. You don't need to be a detective to figure that its because of crying all night"

"Karma, you can't just do whatever you want with him" advice Nakamura  
"...."  
"Like Nagisa said you are not pretending couple anymore" she said again  
"Its not like we haven't done it before" said Karma  
"Now and before are different! Don't you get it? His feeling has changed" said Nakamura giving out a clue.  
At this Karma raised one eyebrow.  
"He thought that you only think of him as your toy" said Nakamura  
"In a sense he is my toy" at this Nakamura can't take it anymore.  
"I can't believe you! How come you are that cruel! Poor Nagisa why did you fall in love with this red devil jerk!" Fumed Nakamura stormed back to her office and slammed the door, make everyone in the cafe flinched.

Love? Did Karma mishear her? Nagisa love him? When Karma heard that somehow it makes him happy. But since when is it? No, that not important. He need to make sure, he wants to hear it from Nagisa himself. Then Karma off to Nagisa's house.

"He is not here?" Karma ask again to confirm it.  
"No, that child go to work as usual this morning" said Hiromi, Nagisa's mom  
"Is he not there?" She ask, worried  
"Ah....no,maybe we just passed each other" said Karma, give her lame excuse.

If Nagisa not in his house nor in the cafe then where on earth he is? Karma have no idea at all. Nagisa never say much about himself. Why he never ask? He had tried to call him numerous times but he didn't pick it up.

"Where are you?" Ask Karma to no one as he look at the blue sky which colour remind him of Nagisa.


	13. Chapter 13

It has been a week since Nagisa gone. He never once show up in the cafe nor he was home. Just once there was a phone call from unknown person that said Nagisa was fine and he will take some days off. The same person also call his mother saying that her son in their care and he is fine.

Karma has been staring at Nagisa's photo everyday when he didn't have to work. Though usually he is sharp and quick at noticing that something wrong is going on. With Nagisa, he didn't. He chose to ignore it, and now he regret it.

His heart aches every time he recall how many times he had hurt the blue head. Nakamura already told him that Nagisa also overheard their conversation. The one when she ask Karma about his feeling to Nagisa. Now its dawned to him why Nagisa cried that night. He must think that Karma playing around with his feeling. While he don't know, its true since he was the one who said so himself. He make a light of Nagisa's feeling and didn't take it into account.

He had tried to track down the mysterious caller but found dead end. When he tried to locate Nagisa from his phone's GPS, he end up in a park. The only one there was Nagisa's phone.

Suddenly, his phone rang. Karma look at who is calling him but the screen say "Private ID". Karma frown at that.

"Who is this?" Karma ask  
"I have your beloved blue head...ah should I say your fake girlfriend?" Said the mysterious caller  
"What do you want?" Ask Karma not letting the other line know his feeling  
"Do you know that the boy in our hands can be sold with a high price in black market?" The caller ask dangerously. "We caught him at a really good time. You were not around, he was alone in a park crying his heart out...very vulnerable" he added  
"What's your point?" Ask Karma not liking where this conversation going.  
"Well, we just want to inform you that we will make a good use of him" with that the phone ended.

Karma gritted his teeth, clenching his hands and start trashing around. Throwing away all the things on his desk, kick his chair, throwing flower vase to the floor scattering it to pieces.  
Karma stormed out of his office with scarry look on his face.

"Cancel all my appointment for 3 days" order Karma to his secretary.  
"But, today there is an important meeting for the new project" said his secretary.  
"Just make that old man go instead of me" said Karma as he pressed the lift button.  
"Don't call me if its not important" he added as he went in the lift and the door closed.

Karma go to his car and drive to every human trafficking black market he can find. With his brain, its not that hard to locate them.

"Not here too" said Karma to himself as he kick one of the bodyguards.

This is the tenth place but he still can't find Nagisa. After kicking and punching some more of them, Karma left. He go back to his car and drive to the next place. He didn't even care with the police car behind him chasing because of he is speeding. He look at the rear mirror and cleverly lost them.

Its already midnight when he arrive at home. Karma throw his car key on the table. Then he realised there is a brown envelope on it. He pick it up to see the sender's name but nothing written on it. He opened it to found a CD without any label on it.

He put the CD on player and watch it.  
There in a dark room, the one he has been looking for frantically tied on a chair, unconscious.

"Are you done searching?" A man's voice on the video. Its the same one as the one who call Karma.

"I will give you a chance. I give you 24 hours to go to the address that you will see at the end of this video"

A man with a mask on his face appeared in the video. He bring a knife in his hand and come closer to Nagisa. He smiled sadistically and raised his knife to Nagisa's hair. Then he cut Nagisa's hairband one by one make his hair fall freely on his shoulders.

"You have to come alone. If not...."

The mask man ripped off Nagisa' clothes with his knife then pointed it to his neck, pressing it a little, a drop of blood flowing from it. Then the caller's laughing maniacally while the mask man grinned.


	14. Chapter 14

Karma come to the address that shown on the video. Its a villa in the middle of the forest. From the looks of it, its hasn't been used for years. He opened the door carefully. He didn't see any guards around. 

There are foot step sound coming from second floor. Karma take the stairs, careful not making loud sound. It lead to a room and stopped. Creaking sound of the door opened can be heard. Karma slowly get closer. He pressed his ear to the door. There a man's voice.

"It such a waste to let a goods go just like this. I wonder what is the boss thinking" the man said as the bed make a creaking sound. Rustling sound come later. 

Karma opened the door a little peeking inside. There a half naked man kneeling on the bed side. On it a figure laying down unconscious naked. Its Nagisa.

"Its not like boss will know. I may as well helping my self then" said the man as he crawling to still unconscious Nagisa.

The door broken just right on time. A red haired man broke it with a kick. Then he proceed to punch the man on top of Nagisa flying to the other side of the room. Before the man realised what's going on, Karma beat him mercilessly half to death. Then he rushed to Nagisa's side. 

"Nagisa! Nagisa wake up" he called but Nagisa didn't respond.

Karma check his pulse and breath. He sigh in relieved knowing that Nagisa still breathing and didn't seem in any kind of danger. 

"Nagisa! Nagisa! Wake up!" He called again tried to wake him up.

After a few attempts, Nagisa's eyes fluttering and he opened his eyes revealing a pair of eyes as blue as the sky.

"...Kar...ma...?" He said when he see a pair of amber eyes look at him worriedly.

"Thank god" Karma said as he hug Nagisa tightly. Nagisa return the hug though he still confused not knowing the situation they are in.

"Nagisa, lets get out of here" said Karma as he let him go.  
"Huh?"  
"There are no guard beside the one on the floor over there. I doubt they will let you go easily" said Karma as he handed Nagisa the clothes on the chair beside the bed.  
"They? Who? Karma can you explained it to me?" Ask Nagisa confused   
"The one who kidnap you. I will explain later" said Karma  
"Kidnap? Since when I get kidnapped?" Ask Nagisa  
"Around a week ago" said Karma  
"Oh! You mean your grandfather" said Nagisa.

Now its Karma's turn to get confused.

"Huh?"

Then as if on cue, Ichirou, Karma's grandfather come in. He smiled at them.

"Jiijii? Why are you here?" Ask Karma confused.  
"Why do you think?" He ask back smiling.  
"....you planned all of this" realised Karma  
Ichirou nodded,"right, but Nagisa didn't know. I didn't let him know my plan since I am sure he won't agree so I made him asleep"  
"When I saw him on the park, suddenly I got the urge to kidnap him. I always wanted to try play as bad ass so I did kidnap him. After listening to him suddenly I got a plan. Then I kept him in my house for a week. Hiring some actors, make the video, going as far as buying this place. It was fun" explain Ichirou satisfied that he tricked his grandson.

Karma look at Nagisa, "why you didn't call me?"  
"Well....I was sorting out my mind..." said Nagisa, averting his gaze from Karma  
"What's keep bugging your mind until you couldn't call me?" Ask Karma  
"Try figure it out! Aren't you smart?" Said Ichirou.

Karma look at Ichirou then Nagisa. His cheeks already turned red.

"Ah!" Said Karma, his own face turn red a little.

Ichirou sighed and shake his head muttering,"that dumb grandson" and leave them alone.

Awkward silence filled the room. 

"So...umm...sorry for hurting you..."said Karma,breaking the silence.  
"Its alright. Its not like I was aware of my own feelings that time. I should have told you but I was afraid that you would think I am weird and avoiding me" said Nagisa  
"That's new. Aren't I the weird one?" Said Karma  
Nagisa stared at him," Karma, I am amazed that you aware of that"  
Karma chuckling," But you love me, don't you"  
Nagisa blush,"...yes..."he said almost inaudible  
"Hmm? What? I can't hear it" said Karma teasingly, his face getting closer to Nagisa.  
"....I love you, Karma" said Nagisa, his blush spreading to his ears.  
"I love you too, Nagisa" said Karma smiling as he leaned closer to capture Nagisa's lips.

Their kiss slowly turned into a passionate one. Karma tease Nagisa's mouth cave earning moaning sound from the later. Just when they got more heated suddenly Ichirou come in again startling both of them.

"Oh! Did I disturb you?" Ichirou ask, already know the answer  
"Tsk now what again, jiijii" ask Karma, annoyed  
"Just want to inform you that I forgot to mention that I already know that Nagisa is a guy. I know from the beginning. Its hundred years too fast for you to deceive me" said Ichirou smiling

Karma didn't comment at that.

"You don't seem surprised. Did you expect it turned out like this?" said Nagisa  
"Kind of" said Karma  
Ichirou laugh,"well, I will leave now. You can continue whatever you are doing just now. Just don't over doing it"  
"Its fine, isn't it. Since we are officially going out right now" said Karma hugging Nagisa closer.

Now Nagisa turned as red as Karma's hair.

"You better get married tomorrow" said Ichirou  
"Jiijii, if you are the one who say it, its hard to tell whether you are serious or not" said Karma

Ichirou laugh as he leave them alone in the room once again. After make sure that His grandfather left and only them in the villa...

"Let's continue where we left before" said Karma as he pushed Nagisa down on the bed.  
"Huh? Continue? Wait, Kar..." Nagisa didn't have a chance to finish as Karma silenced him with a kiss.

Karma ravishing Nagisa's mouth as he stripped him. Trailing his hand on Nagisa's stomach up until his thumb touch his nipple, poking it a little before pinching and twist it. His knee between Nagisa's thighs while his other hand trapping Nagisa's both hands above his head.

They broke the kiss,saliva connecting them, dripping on Nagisa's corner lips down to his flustered cheeks. His chest moving up and down, trying to regain his breath. His eyes kept locked with Karma's and couldn't look away as if being sucked in it.

Karma gaze down at his lover. It didn't take Karma long to regain his breath. He leaned and start attacking Nagisa's neck, kissing it lovingly before sucking it.

"Nnh..." moan Nagisa as Karma attacking his neck, trailing down to his collar bone then to his nipple, sucking it hard earning louder moans.

"Ah...haa...Kar...ma..." Nagisa called.

He didn't realise since when Karma tied his both hands to the bed. He couldn't think as Karma attack the other nipple, loud moan escaping from his lips. 

Karma trail down marking Nagisa here and there. Then he stop, unzipping Nagisa's pants and pulled it in one swift motion. Nagisa gasped as his lower half suddenly freed and feel the air.

Karma stripped his own clothes. Nagisa can't help but staring at his lover's well built body.

"Like what you see?" Ask Karma smiling, knowing that Nagisa has been staring at him

Nagisa blushed as he got caught staring. Though this is not the first time he see Karma's body as they hang out a lot, he still can't get enough of it. Its too different from his own which more like a girl's.

Nagisa gasp as he felt Karma's finger poking his entrance. He got lost in thought as Karma already lift his leg and spread it open,revealing his entrance to him.

"Don't get distracted, Nagisa" said Karma as he pushed his finger in.

"Nnh...!" Nagisa flinched as he felt Karma's finger inside him, getting deeper.

After Nagisa got adjusted, Karma put in the second finger. He scissored inside. After Nagisa get used with tree finger in, he pulled out. It didn't take long for Nagisa to feel empty as something else bigger replaced it.

"Ah..." Nagisa moaned as Karma's cock went in all the way.

Karma start moving slowly he didn't go faster until Nagisa begged him.

"Ka..karma...ah..faster..." said Nagisa  
"Hmm...not yet" said Karma,though he actually also want to go faster.  
"Karma....please...ah...you are....nnh... teasing me" beg Nagisa, frustrated that Karma purposedly teasing him


	15. Chapter 15

In a 5 star hotel's hall, standing a red haired man accompanied by a beautiful blue haired girl on his side. The audience cheered and clap their hands when they are announced as fiance.

"To think that Akabane Karma get engaged. What kind of magic did you use to tame him?" Ask one of the guest to Nagisa.

"I didn't use any magic. As you know he is resistant to any magic cast on him" said Nagisa return the joke.

"Is that so. Then you must be that good on bed. You should show me sometime" said the man leering at Nagisa from top to toe.

"With this flat chest of mine? If he want,he can have all the girls with nice body with just one snap of his finger. I heard that you even tried to seduce him with girls for a business negotiation. Are you that desperate that you use such dirty method for your company?" Said Nagisa smiling.

"You...how dare you! You are just a beggar! How dare you insult me!" Said the man angrily raised his hand to slap Nagisa.

Nagisa prepared for the impact but nothing happens. The man's hand stopped in mid air. Someone's hand holding it firmly.

"Karma!" Nagisa exhaled in relieved,he didn't aware that he has been holding his breath.

"Are you the one who said that, Mr. Sakaki? Aren't you the beggar one here? I still remember as clear as yesterday when you came to my office begging me to sign contract with your company. You even brought some girls I don't know where they from to seduce me" said Karma

"A...Akabane Karma...its not like what you think. I...I can explain it" stutter the man lowering his hand.

"I have good hearing you know. You are the one who insult my fiance first. I am sure you still remember the consequence of your act last time. Want to feel it again? This time I won't hold back" said Karma dangerously.

"Nn...no...please spare me...I won't do it again"said the man trembling in fear. Its still clear in his mind when Karma got displeased with his act last time and end up locking him and took a sweet time to torture him until he didn't dare to go out of his house for three months. Because of that his business got neglected and he lose a lot of money. Even his wife and child left him.

"So? Why are you still here?" Ask Karma.

"Uh...waaaaaa!!" The man screamed in fear and hurriedly run out of the room in tears.

All the guest in the hall murmured.

"Dumb ass! Picking a fight with the demon incarnation himself!" Said one guest.

"As expected of red demon Akabane" said the other guest.

For those who want to be business partner with Akabane enterprise, its a common knowledge to get on their good side and not using any dirty tricks since no one knows what kind of consequence they will get.

"Sorry, I left you alone. Is it still hurt to walk?" Ask Karma.

"Un, but not as difficult as this morning" said Nagisa, blush a little as he remember the incident this morning.

This morning, when Karma and Nagisa still asleep after their activity all night. Suddenly Ichirou, Karma's grandfather barged in their room, startling both of them. Of course being seen in that kind of situation is embarrassing, not that Karma mind it. Ichirou hurried them to get out without much explanation. And that's when Nagisa fall from the bed with loud thud. When he want to get out of the bed, his legs went weak. He couldn't stand up and his butt hurts. He ended up got carried by Karma in bridal style to the bathroom, even he help to bathed him, much to Nagisa's embarrassements. Nagisa look around and saw Ichirou chatting with his parents. Yes, Nagisa's father and mother come and give them their blessing. It seemed that Ichirou has been convincing them to let Nagisa with Karma. Even he ask his hand of marriage directly when Nagisa still in Ichirou's house.

"Did you surprised?" Ask Karma after they excuse themselves from the party, pretending that Nagisa feel tired.

"Only you would be unsurprised getting ambushed like that" said Nagisa.

"Well, it happens occasionally" said Karma, already used with his grandpa's sudden attack.

"What did you say? Why didn't you tell me? Its embarrassing to be seen in that kind of situation" said Nagisa,his cheeks turned pink.

"Oh, should had when we do it then. That way seems more fun" smiled Karma mischievously.

"No, don't you dare,Karma" warn Nagisa

"Aww you are not scaring me" said Karma as they stopped in front of Nagisa's room.

After Nagisa get in,Karma locked the door.

"Karma? Why did you switch off the light?" Ask Nagisa as the light in the room suddenly gone after a click sound.

No response from the other person in the room.

"Karma? Where are you? Its dark, I can't see you" said Nagisa starting to get a bad feeling.

Then Nagisa feel a presence getting closer to him. He back away as reflex until his feet touch the bed side and fall on it. A familiar hands push him down. Rustling sound of clothes being stripped. Nagisa feel his cheeks heated.

"Umm...Karma....can you spare me tonight? At this rate I won't be able to get out of the bed" said Nagisa.

"I will....only after I make sure that your body remember each my touch" said Karma in low voice close to Nagisa's ears make him shivered.

"The party isn't over yet" reason Nagisa.

"Jiijii can handle it. He is the one who planned it after all" said Karma still on top of Nagisa,licking his ears.

"Hnn...don't you have work tomorrow? You have been skipping work" Nagisa throwing another excuse.

"Its fine I will come, a little bit late though" said Karma as he lift Nagisa's skirt and pulled his pants.

Nagisa gasped," you can't. Aren't you the boss? You should set as an example"

"Fine...I'll come on time" said Karma entering inside Nagisa.

He didn't bother to prepare him since its still loose after they did it countless time last night. Nagisa moaned as he felt Karma's inside moving in and out. Soon its getting heated and harder.

"Ah...Karma...I am" called Nagisa as he almost come.

Karma almost pulled out his cock and thrust in hard hitting Nagisa's sweet spot as he come deep inside him. At the same time Nagisa screamed his name and come all over. Karma lay beside Nagisa organising his breath.

"Now the dress get dirty" said Nagisa.

"Just send it to laundry" replay Karma.

"Won't they find it weird?"ask Nagisa.

"They won't ask. Here let me help you undress" said Karma as he sit down.

Nagisa sit down,his back facing Karma. He yelp as he felt his ass sore. Karma pulled down the zipper, take off the dress from Nagisa and throw it on the floor. Then he hug Nagisa's slim waist from behind and rest his head on Nagisa's shoulder after planting soft kisses. Nagisa look at his side to see his lover's handsome face. They stay like that for a while, enjoying each others company.

"Nagisa, I know that we are engaged but its all jiijii's decision....so let me ask you. Will you marry me?" Said Karma as he turned

Nagisa to face him and look him in the eye.

Nagisa stay silent for a while then he smile with blush on his cheeks,"of course I do"

Karma immediately pulled him into a kiss. Nagisa circled his hands on Karma's neck as the kiss turned into a heated one.

 

 

The End


End file.
